The kat who loved me
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: Kat gets worried when she believes her dangerous flirtations aren't helping to win the human male's affection. KatxCoop Note: in this story Kat is a chick
1. Chapter 1

"(Here he comes now, handsome devil)" Kat said dreamily as she held the rope in his small paws. The other end of the rope was tied tightly around a boulder that Kat had spent the better part of his night looking for. The boulder was suspended above the door of Coop's room where in a few seconds the boy would step out and be crushed by the boulder. The young boy had finished putting his clothes on and was about to step through the door.

"(You only hurt the ones you love)" Kat whispered to herself as her paw released it's grip on the rope he was holding, he heard Coop scream her name and she saw the boulder hit the floor. She saw no blood so he assumed that the boy had moved before the boulder fell. The female smiled at his crush's reflexes. In her culture a courting ritual was testing the body of a potential mate through many physical tests, the fact that Coop had passed many of the tests made Kat proud. But it also made her angry how her love always tried to stop her plans that didn't involve him. It also irked the alien how his potential mate continued to try and expose her secret identity and get rid of her. It almost seemed as if the boy didn't like her.

"Mr Kat!!!" The female flinched at the ear-splitting call of the other human in his life, Millie. The female human was kind to her, and she enjoyed her company, the only thing he didn't like about her was how she seemed oblivious to the fact that 'he' was actually a girl.

"There you are mr. Kat" Millie said as she picked her up and carried her towards the kitchen. Kat smiled as Millie carried her to the table, and her smile grew as she saw her potential mate sitting across the table from her. He obviously took it the wrong way as he glared at her.

"You'd better not try anything funny Kat,i'm watching you." Coop said quietly so only she could hear, his father and Millie appeared oblivious to the fact that Coop had threatened a lady of her stature. Kat took no notice and continued to stare at her crush. She remembered the dream she had during the hours she had slept last night where she and Coop were in a back alley sharing delicious frisky bits. Coop had the same clothes and hair he always had, but he was a creature of Kat's origin. She sighed as she remembered how his lips had tasted in her dream.

"Meow" Kat said happily, while the rest of the family ate. He wasn't sure if Coop could ever understand that her mews and purrs she made around him could be translated into 'I love you'.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat smiled as she walked up the stairs with the red heart-shaped box full of fish shaped chocolates. She had ordered them from her home planet and waited eagerly beside the family's mailbox for it to arrive. Valentine's day was coming up soon, the day when, in her culture, it was customary to show affection in a less dangerous way. She smiled again as she thought of her home planet. Due to the love that was shown and the technology the Kat's possesed it was natural for the city's to resemble swiss cheese. With all the fighting going on between friends and lovers there wasn't much room for war.

Kat continued her grin as she reached her cat bed inside Millie's room, once she was in safe distance she quietly placed the box under her soft mattress. Smiling she walked out of the room to search for her love. Today she planned to scare him by accelerating the growth of his new pet fish to a monstrous size.

* * *

Phoebe happily skipped towards the house that the love of her life lived in. She was sure Coop was inside due to the sound of him screaming, she smiled as she saw the silhouette in the window of Coop running away from what appeared to be a giant goldfish. Quietly she walked towards the screen door in the backyard and peered inside, she smiled at the results.

Coop ran away from the fish with superhuman speed, his clothes were ripped and torn and phoebe giggled as she saw his chest through the ripped shirt. The many times Kat had tortured him had an impact on his physical appearance, though he was young he had a very fit, almost muscular body, perhaps that was one of the reaons she liked him.

Smiling she moved her gaze to the stairs where she saw the pink hairless feline watching Coop's plight. The creature snickered as Coop ran away from the beast, yet Phoebe could tell the animal cared for Coop. One day she decided to pay Coop a surprise visit while he was sick. When she walked into the boy's room she saw that he asleep due to his fever, but she also saw Kat beside his bed looking up at him with a strange look in her eyes. It seemed contradictory to the creatures behaviour, but it appeared that she was concerned for Coop's well-being. Which was ironic considering that she endangered his life on a daily basis.

Still smiling she continued to watch her crush run, jump, and do a variety of extraordinary activities before finally vanquishing the fish monster.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey mom, how are things at home?" Kat asked her mother through the microphone on her collar. Her video phone had been broken awhile ago and as such the only way she could call home was by using her outdated audio phone. She couldn't see how her mother looked like on the other end of the phone.

"Hi sweetie! nothing much is going around here, your brother met a nice little kitten a few days ago and has started tearing the yard apart nonstop with her. Their so cute together, they kinda remind me of when your father and I were dating." Kat's mother said with a faraway tone in her voice. Kat sighed as she heard her mom talk about her home planet.

"But anyway, enough about our lives, how are things on Earth? Are you still dating that Coop person you're always talking about? And why haven't you invited us over for a visit, we'd really like to see you again." Kat's mom said, Kat sighed.

"Things have been pretty good on this planet, the humans here are pretty nice. They've actually got this type of food that is absolutely splendid and comes in big bags. I'm sure you'd love it!" Kat said simply, trying to divert the conversation in another direction.

"Well that's fine dear, but what about Coop? You were always talking about finding a boyfriend when you were on our planet, and now that you've got one you avoid talking about him like he was the plague. Tell your mother what's going on." Kat's mother said with concern, Kat sighed.

"Well, it's just that Coop doesn't appear to be that interested in me. I'm actually starting to get the feeling that he doesn't like it when I make romantic gestures toward him." Kat said sighing, she heard her mother sigh as well.

"It's okay sweetie, i'm sure eventually he'll respond to you...oh dammit, sorry honey I've gotta go, your brother is...OH DAMMIT!" Kat heard her mother scream as the phone hung up from the other end. Kat sighed as she thought of how happy her brother was with his girlfriend. She was jealous of him because she wanted a relationship like that with Coop

"Meow" Kat said sadly to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Kat waited nervously near Coop's doorframe waiting for him to wake up. It was valentine's day and she had been preparing her surprise for Coop for almost the full night as he slept. She had decided to show her affection in a different less deadly way.

She had painted a heart on the ceiling of Coop's bedroom and had gone through the trouble of painting a picture of her and Coop together in the center of the heart. A display was set up in front of his bed with a pile of red roses, and in the center of the display she had placed her heart-shaped box full of fish shaped chocolates.

"(I wonder what he'll think when he sees my surprise)." Kat said softly to herself as she waited with anticipation for her crush to wake up.

"Kaaaaaaaatt!" Coop screamed from his room, Kat smiled as she walked in slowly, poking her chest out as much as possible. Her species didn't have curves of any type, and their breasts were too small in camparison with humans. But she had read on the internet that boys liked breasts and she had seen Coop look at a woman on t.v. with large ones.

"(Do you like it?)" Kat asked in her language as Coop stared at her, fuming with rage. She couldn't understand his anger towards her at the moment.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull Kat, but it won't work on me! I see through your tricks!" Coop screamed at her with hatred in his voice.

"(What are you talking about?)" Kat asked the angry boy, who didn't understand her at all. All he heard was 'meow'.

"Don't meow me, I know your up to something! Trying to soften me up to get me poised for some type of trap! Well it won't work!" He screamed at her again, Kat sighed and started to move closer to Coop. She should have expected such a reaction.

"(Please Coop, I spent all night working on this. Can't you understand that all I did was something nice for you)" Kat said as she walked closer to Coop. The human appeared to look visibly agitated but kept his stture nonetheless. Kat just moved closer and closer to Coop.

"Stop that Kat, don't get any...mmph!" Coop started to say before he was interrupted by Kat leaping on to his face and pressing her lips against his mouth. Coop appeared to soften slightly at the kiss he was receiving from his apparent sworn enemy. Kat released Coop's lips and smiled in a grin she assumed was seductive.

"(Like it?)" Kat asked as Coop recovered from the kiss. He seemed more on edge than before. Seeing his discomfort Kat gave him a small lick on the cheek.

"(It's fine Coop, talk to me later, I can wait.)" Kat said as she started walking towards the door of Coop's room, turning around to take a quick look at her crush before walking out.

"Wait Kat!" Coop called as Kat left the room, the female feline smiled as she turned around to address Coop.

"(Yes?)" She asked as Coop walked up to her, the human smiled.

"I'm not sure Kat, you might be up to something or you might not be. But that kiss was...convincing." Coop said, blushing a little at the last part of his conversation.

"Maybe you could come in my room for awhile, eat some of that chocolate you left, and talk this out. Course you'll have to get a pencil and paper so I can understand." Coop said, Kat looked confused before she remembered that Coop couldn't understand her.

"(Sounds great Coop)" Kat said while her entire body turned a deep shade of crimson as she was led into Coop's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Kat cuddled up closer to Coop as he lay on the couch watching cartoons, it had been close to three days since Kat had confessed her feelings to Coop. The kid seemed as happy with the revelation as she did, especially since as she found out from one of their conversations, Coop wasn't too fond of her native mating rituals.

"(This is a beautiful romantic show)." Kat meowed softly in her own language, causing Coop to chuckle. Kat looked up at him and frowned.

"(What, I think it's wonderful how that coyote and roodrunner date like they are, don't you)?" Kat asked, looking at the television where the coyote had just tried to flatten the roadrunner with a boulder. Kat sighed at the romantic gesture.

"Well it's funny because on earth this is a comedy show, see." Coop said as he pointed to the coyote, doing his famous gag of being crushed with a boulder while holding a small torn umbrella. Causing Coop to chuckle, and Kat to give him a scornful look.

"(Are you insulting my mating rituals)?" Kat asked with a playful look in her eyes, Coop laughed as he started stroking her back, causing her to purr with delight.

"No, of course not. Just ecause you nearly killed me with a few of them is no reason to hate them. I mean, it sure made things exciting in our house." Coop said, reflecting on life before Kat's revelation. Suddenly a lightbulb flashed over his head and he grinned.

"Hey Kat, do you still have that chainsaw?" Coop asked, Kat smiled and nodded her head earning her a smile from Coop.

"Can you go get it, and maybe plan some kind of..." Copp satrted to say, but before he couldn't finish his sentence Kat dashed upstairs. Coop smiled at his girlfriend's eagerness to torment him like she had been doing for weeks on end. Only this time when she tried to kill him, he could smile because he knew she was doing it with love.

"The kat who loved me." Coop said to himself as he waited for his darling to run down and case him with a chainsaw. Putting his arms behind his back he smiled.

**THE END**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, here are a few fun facts, last words, and stuff about this story. At the end there will be a few shoutouts to people who've reviewed.

Okay, first i'll talk about the early days of when I first started writing the story.

I was intrigued when I found out that some animals actually used violence towards eachother as mating rituals. The thought went through my mind for awhile, then when I started watching KvK the idea of Kat using the same ritual intrigued me. Of course, this was weeks before I actually wrote the first chapter.

For weeks before I started writing the story it was in my head. But every time I sat down to type, my mind went blank. I didn't expect this story to ever write itself, it was frustrating cause it seemed like such an interesting idea.

Then one day I decided to push through the block and write the story. It turned out pretty well, except for one gruelling detail, which most of you will be familiar with. Kat's Gender.

See, when I wrote the story, I hadn't decided on whether Kat would be a boy or girl. On one hand, making it a girl would make it more 'normal' so to speak. While making him a boy would stay with the show a little more. I ended up making him a girl because I figured it would make the story fluffier and sweeter. Which I imagine it did.

However, and I didn't realize this at the time, while I was writing the chapter I debated in my head whether I made the right decision. Which cause me to confuse Kat's gender a few times. The fact that behind me was an episode of KvK where Millie scream "Mr. Kat" didn't help much either.

But I got the chapter done, and for awhile nobody gave the story much of a glance. Then after a few days it became hugely successful and one of my fastest growing stories to date. Currently the story has a whopping 1867 hits and an equally impressive status of over 500 visitors.

Heck, looking at this story I felt like I was writing 'Through his stomach' again. But looking at how badly I screwed that story up I decided to end this quickly before my crazy instincts took their toll. I went insane for a while if some people can remember, and my stories paid the price. I don't really think I can apologize enough for my behaviour in the past.

This story has received praise from old and new fans alike. I am satisfied with the results I have achieved through this story, though it is not my best work it apparantly has found a home in many peoples hearts and minds. I enjoyed writing this story and reading the fine reviews from fans. Sort of makes me sad how i'll be leaving fanfic fairly soon.

Yep, i'll be leaving fanfic in September. I'm going to college, and I fear I won't have time for the site. More details will unfold as I reveal them.

That's all for this story I guess

Sincerely

Thelastgreatrocker17


End file.
